Family issues
by Writingtriq
Summary: Harry Doesn't like the fact of Alex and Stevie being together. when he finds out they are getting married he'll go to hell and back to stop them. He might even contact and old 'Friend' of Alex to try to get Stevie of his mind.Stevie/Alex. Read&review plz
1. The engagement

**Summary:  
Harry doesn't like the fact of Alex and Stevie being together. When he find out they are getting married He will go to hell and back to stop them. He might even contact and old 'friend' of Alex to try to get Stevie of his mind. This story takes place after 7.10 Rules of engagement. Stevie/Alex**

**this story will take place after the engagement of Stevie and Alex ( 7.10 Rules of Engagement)  
Harry isn't dead in my story and he is certainly not happy about Alex and Stevie together .  
Also Jodi is still here I like her on drovers run.**

Chapter 1: The engagement

Stevie and Alex were still sitting in the mud. I can't believe that he just asked me to marry him. I thought we had a problem because both of us want to be in charge. He was acting so odd all day and I thought it would be fun to finally go onto a trip together. First I thought he was just in a bad mood or something when he didn't want to pick up the woman that was broken down on the road. When she stole the truck it only gotten worse he was so dead set on finding the damn truck. Something in that bag was so important to him. I couldn't understand what could be so important. I never imagined it'd an engagement ring. Now all of it fits together. This was what is so important. Oh he is so romantic. He made us walk for hours, Stole a car, Talked his way around the cops, spent the night in the truck and dig into all this mud and cowshit just to surprise me. He was so cute for doing that, she loved it.

We broke away from the kiss and I looked deep in Alex's eyes. He had a massive grin on his face. One that I knew was mirrored from mine. I never thought this would happen. I could only dream about it before. When he married Fiona I thought that was it, but here he is in my arms. Alex, my fiancé. I like the sounds of that. Fiancé. I giggled when I looked at him all covered in mud.

"Are you laughing at me, ?" he ask me jokingly.

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not" I joked with him while looking back into his eyes.

He looked so sweet with all this mud on him. I think about what he just said, , That sounds quite nice. Then I remembered something, Harry! He is so gonna kill me when he finds out. He'd do anything to get rid of me. She remember the deal he made with Tess to save drovers, the condition was her share of Drovers run. Harry told me he wanted her far away from Alex and Fiona. He has never been keen on me, but what do I care, I love alex and alex loves me and that's what matters. Whatever it was this time she and Alex would fight back.

" oh your father is so gonna kill us when he finds out" I said to him giggling.

"Well whatever he says won't matter now will it" Exactly what I thought!

"True. You know it's not that I'm not enjoying our moment in the mud, cus I do, but maybe we should head home . I want some food and a shower." I said while grabbing onto him trying to get on my feet.

"yeah righto. one condition" he said while he got up as well. I looked at him with a confused look.

"if that shower includes me" he finished. I giggle. I wouldn't have it another way. I pretended I was thinking about it.

"hmmm.. well okay for this time that. I can't show you off to the girls in this condition now can I?" I heard him laugh at my comment.

We headed back to the truck and decided to head home. I looked around when I felt the truck come to a stop.

"Alex, Why are you stopping?" I looked out the window to see where exactly we were at. Now it came to me. We are at the T-section. Between Killarney and Drovers Run.

"Which way, beautiful? Killarney or Drovers" he asked me while pointing left or right when he spoke both places.

I was not ready to let Harry ruin my moment of happiness just yet. The girls of drovers would be absolutely thrilled so I prefer that anyday.

"Drovers! I'm not ready to face disapproval from Harry just yet" I said while I turned to him. He gave me a look to let me know it would be ok, but I'd just have to see it first. He started to drive to one of the only places I've ever called home. I love this place so much. I can't imagine ever leaving the country life. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear him speak my name at first.

"Stevie? Are you okay? You're not having second thoughst, do you?" he asked me with a worried look.

"No of course not, I love the idea of us being engaged. I thought it would never happen. I'm just still a bit worried about Harry that's all." I know I could tell him everything that bothered me, because he would be there for me.

"Don't worry too much about him. Whatever he says it doesn't matter because I love you and we're getting married with or without him " He looked me right in the eyes and I knew he was right. It wouldn't matter what he thought.

"Guess you're right Cowboy" I said trying to lighten up the conversation. We always had our nicknames for each other. Even when we were just mates it's always been Cowboy and Cowgirl. Nothing would ever change that jokingly bond that we always shared. We'd make sure of it. It's who we are. I looked at my hands that were in my lap. The ring is so beautiful. That rock is bloody huge as well. Alex has good taste who knew. I heard the car door slam and looked up when I heard Alex's voice next to me.

"Come on cowgirl" Alex joked while he opened the door for her.

"oh gentleman are we. I never expected that from you Alex." I joked with him.

"oy, it will be a onetime thing if you go on about it" We laughed then we heard some voices behind us.

"There you are. It doesn't take two days to deliver some cattle now does it. Do we even want to know what you two been up to. " Grace said to the couple while looking at them all muddy. The others just laughed

We turned around and looked to them. There were Jodi, Kate, Grace and Regan.

"ha ha. Very funny. It's a long story ." I told them to leave them guessing.

"Lunch is ready" We heard Moira yell from near the house

"oh I guess your saved for another couple minutes till we have lunch then, because by the looks of it you're gonna need a ..oh my god is that a ring " Regan gasped and started to head over to us followed by the others. They took my hand and started admiring my ring. Well I won't have to tell them now do I. I laughed to myself. I looked up and saw Alex grinning at me. I gave him a smile and turned back to the girls who would be shooting a lot of questions any second now.

"Bloody hell that's some rock. D- Does this mean you guys are getting married? I mean come on its definitely an engagement ring" Jodi babbled on and on I decided to interrupt her.

"yes it does. Alex proposed!" I almost screamed out I was so excited. The others all cheered and laughed and started to congratulate both of us. I knew they'd be thrilled.

"Took you bloody long enough. Congratulations Stevie, Alex. It's fantastic" Grace said the first part jokingly. Everyone has waited ages for us to get together, even myself.

"I have to agree that took ages but I'm so happy for you. You have a wedding to arrange now. Do you already have a day?"

"Kate we just got engaged will you chill out. I'm very happy, but we are in need of some food because we haven't eaten at all yet since yesterday." I told them still with a major smile on my face I couldn't help it. I'm so happy and at the moment nothing could ruin that.

We all started heading for the veranda where lunch was mostly waiting for us normally. Moira was such a good housekeeper it's always nice to have someone to make food for you so you don't have to do it yourself.

"So are you going to tell us why you are covered up in mud? How did he propose ? Come on tell us" Regan asked on and on. I opened my mouth to tell them but got interrupted by Moira.

"Did I hear the word propose? Who's proposing to who?" She asked curiously.

"Alex and Stevie are engaged" Kate blurted out she loved weddings. We all knew that.

"Oh my. That's fantastic congratulations guys it's about bloody time eh?"

After Alex and I washed our hands we joined the others again for lunch. I looked over to Alex who looked rather pleased. I gave him a quick kiss and decided to sit down. He sat down next to me. All the girls were looking at us. Probably waiting for us to start explaining the story.

"so Alex how did you propose. You decided to jump in the mud and propose. You know that is not the best way to do it you know." Grace told him jokingly.

"I had everything planned out very well okay. After we would deliver the cattle we were heading for a boat I hired. I was going to row Stevie across the lake where I arranged a private chef and a waiter. After we would be done eating the waiter would hand us some glasses of champagne. The ring would be in Stevie's glass…." He had told me that story before when we were around the mud. That all sounded romantic and would have been great, but the way it happened now was more us and was very romantic as well. He got interrupted by Jodi.

"That is so romantic. Why can't I meet a guy like that"

"Wait that doesn't explain why you are all covered in mud and show up the day after. By the way you said was and would." Regan was always the smart ass. I laughed at her comment .

"Well okay that's how I planned it, but it kind of went some other ways." He told the girls who were still waiting for more. I decided to interrupt Alex and continue to tell the story.

"When we were driving to deliver the cattle we saw a car broken down and I wanted to give the woman a lift. She was having trouble with her accountant and was about to lose her farm so I wanted to drop her of, but after we stopped for a pee she apparently couldn't wait any longer and she drove of without us. I wanted to wait for a car but Alex here made us walk for hours he wanted to go after the damn truck. I Didn't understand what could possibly be that important but I thought he was just bothered because of the truck. We reached this house and Alex saw this car and decided to bloody hotwire it. We got into a bit of a blue over it, but I got into the bloody stolen car. The police arrested us and took us to Milager police station. Somehow Alex talked his way around the cops. We found our truck in Milager. He wanted to go after the woman, because she stole our bags. All I wanted was some sleep and I thought Alex was being a bloody idiot for trying to go after her and not let the police handle it. I still didn't understand what could possibly so important. We spend the night in the truck. I started to walk home the morning after because Alex was being a tool. After he got the truck working he picked me up from the road and we headed to the woman's place after he said he had a good reason for everything and to be honest I was too tired to walk home." I stopped for a second to see if I wasn't making it to long but the girls were still listening carefully to everything she said. Nosy buggers she thought to herself laughing

"I found his bag and decided I was gonna find out what was that important. He tried to take the bag from me. It kinda opened and everything landed in the mud puddle. We went looking for it. I still didn't have a damn clue what I was looking for I leaned back in the mud and landed on the ring box. Then after some talk he asked me if I wanted to marry him" A tear of happiness rolled down my face while explaining the romantic story we had today. Alex put his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek . I smiled at him.

The girls looked all very happy and pleased with her explanation.

"That is still very romantic and …. very muddy. You two are perfect together" Regan told them smiling.

After a lot more chatting about everything that has happened the girls got back to work and gave us some time together. After we took a shower we thought it would be time to relax bit. The girls have taken all my chores for today as a little present to both of them. we spent all day together talking about things, making out and we had dinner together with the girls. Once it reached the evening we were deciding on what to do next.

"So Cowgirl what you wanna do now?" He asked me while he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head on my shoulder. I felt my whole body warm up by his touch.

"hmm I don't know what about a nice cold beer on the veranda before heading to bed"

" oy that sounds like my kind of night" Alex grinned.

After we got all settled on the veranda with our beers. I was leaning against Alex's chest and we were both looking up to the sky to see the beautiful starts above us.

" You know I think we should go to Killarney tomorrow and give harry the good news. I mean we have to face him someday, don't we?" I asked Alex. The sooner we did it the better.

"yeah ok. So I'm spending the night here or do you want me to go home alone to my cold lonely bed" he asked looking like sad little puppy. I laughed he knew I would fall for it. I didn't want to have him anywhere else, but I wasn't gonna make it that easy for him.

"Well I don't know maybe you should" I said jokingly.

"oy you would do that wouldn't you? Leave your poor fiancé to freeze to death alone" he pretended to be hurt I laughed it of and closed the distant between us and kissed him passionately. He immediately kissed back. After a few minutes of making out we pulled away trying to catch our breath.

"Okay you can stay here then. " I said giving in before he leaned down again to kiss me. I can't believe I just got engaged. I still imagine to wake up and realize it was only a dream. I never thought I would be truly happy, but here I am with the love of my life ready to take on the world.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it? Review and comments are always welcome of course.

WritingTriq


	2. Confronting Harry

**I forgot to say in the last chapter that it was all from Stevie's POV as u might have figured already and by the way I do not own any of the characters ( if I did Stevie and Alex would end up happy instead of him dying ********)**

Chapter 2 : Confronting Harry

We were all sitting in the kitchen having some breakfast. I was at the kitchen sink and didn't hear Alex come in. Suddenly I felt two strong arms around my waist and I felt someone kiss my cheek. This made me smile. He was so strong you can feel it by the muscles in his arms. Whenever I'm in his arms I feel protected from all the bad things in the world.

"Morning , Why didn't u wake me?" he asked me with his sweet morning voice.

"you looked so sweet sleeping and I thought u could use the rest after the night in the truck" I replied to him while turning in his arms. I looked up into his beautiful eyes. I still can't believe this is finally happening. I thought he would never return my love after he sent me of off his property a couple of months ago, but ever moment I spend with him now I treasure. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he still had his arms around my waist. I pulled him down for a sweet kiss.  
When we pulled away he said:

"Well I better get off to Killarney , you know get some work done" I could hear in his voice that he didn't really wanted to go, neither did I , but we both still had a farm to run. Them being together didn't change that. Then I remembered we were going to tell Harry this afternoon. Just great. That will be fun.

"Yeah, I guess you should " I replied. Neither of us making a move.

"You coming over to Killarney this afternoon to tell Harry the good news?" I giggled by the way Alex has said good news. We both knew that Harry would consider it anything but good.

"Yeah. That will be fun!" Still neither of us wanted to leave this moment by just being together. Their moment got interrupted by Kate rushing into the kitchen. At that moment Alex and I just got aware of the fact that we weren't alone in the room. Jodi, Regan and Moira were still having breakfast and we all pointed our attention to Kate who seemed to be hysterical about something.

"Guys we have a big problem." She announced to the rest of us. God what now. After all these years we all have learned that with farming nothing ever went as planned.

"Fisher Meats just called confirming that the truck will be there tomorrow, we thought it was next week, but the date probably have gone mixed up. So now we have 600 sheep to sheer before 10 AM tomorrow if we wanna make this contract. " Kate explained. Bugger this contract was the first contract of years of working together with Fisher Meat works. This first delivery will have to be perfect.

"What. We can't miss that first delivery!" Jodi exclaimed. Jodi has really grown into a real farmer. When I first arrived on Drovers run I saw Jodi as a spoilt queen. She never wanted to do anything I told her to do and we had shared a lot of indifference with each other, but she has really grown up now and has turned into a fantastic farmer.

"No, it's the first one of a couple of years contract, we have to sheer them in time" I told them. Everyone immediately got into action.

"Regan will you go get Grace and tell her to meet us in the sheering shed. Oh can you drive over to Killarney and get Taylor and ask Patrick if he can help us?" I asked Regan when I totally forgot about everything and jumped in my overseers job. I heard Regan reply.

"Righto, meet you there" She said when she practically ran off. I turned around and Noticed Alex was still here. I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and decided to ask him if he could help us. We really couldn't miss this deal.

"Can you give us a hand sheering? Or wont Marcus or Harry let you off the hook for your work?"

"I'll help, They probably won't even miss me. If they do .. too bad" he said with a grin. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist the puppy dog eyes.

"oh, thanks, you're the best" I told him and gave him a quick kiss. Then turned back to the room. I clapped my hand and announced.

"Righto guys we have 600 sheep to sheer today, if we start now we can finish before knock off. Moira can you do all the others chores, at least the ones that can't wait?" I asked her. She nodded and said a quick "of course"

A couple of hours later we were all se in the sheering shed we were a little bit behind on schedule , but nothing that we couldn't handle. I stopped for a quick sip of water. It was always so bloody hot when sheering. I looked around and saw Alex busy with sheering his current sheep. He was all covered in sweat and had his shirt clammed to him. I think it looked kind of sexy. You can see his perfect body through his shirt. I looked to Jodi who was just starting on a new sheep I put the bottle down and looked over a Kate who was sorting the wool out. It was so nice that she had wool classing skills it came in pretty handy. Patrick, Taylor, Grace and Regan were all very busy as well. I went back to sheering and couldn't wait until we finally would have all of this covered.

It was a little bit after knock off and we finally finishing up. I sheered the last bit of wool off and exclaimed.

"We're done!" we all cheered and headed outside to get out of the warm shed for a bit. we went for some drinks talking about the day before Alex and I decided to take a shower and head of to Killarney where Harry would have been waiting for Alex all day.

When we arrived at Killarney Harry immediately came walking to us. He didn't look happy at all.

"Here we go" I whispered to Alex when we both got out of my ute. I heard Alex snort to my comment.

"Where the bloody hell have you been these days. In case you have forgotten this is your home and this is where you work. Not over there with them" He said angrily while looking at me with his last words.

"We had a problem with the truck yesterday and we had to spent the night in the truck. I was helping the girls sheer today because they were on a deadline." Alex reply already a little bit annoyed. This would so be another one of their arguments.

"Like I said you're working for Killarney not for Drovers. If they can't plan their time that's their problem not yours or mine" Harry yelled at Alex. This didn't help on Alex's mood and he went right in the offence. I didn't want to say a thing just yet because they were so caught up in the conversion or more like argument so I decided to just listen for now.

"It's called being friendly to the neighbors. It's how things work around here"

"No it's how you do things around here. You are only doing this for her. " he said while pointing at me. I was going to say something but before I could open my mouth to say something Alex already started yelling back.

"Don't you bring my fiancé into this. She didn't force me to stay and help. I decided to help out because they all could really use a hand." Alex was pissed now. He had always been overprotective of the ones he loved, but he had said fiancé this is really not the best way to break It to him Alex, he better think next time. I hope Harry hasn't quite heard that bit so we could tell him when they were a bit cooled off. I bit my lip and looked nervously at Harry.

"You're what? Don't tell me you said fiancé" Bugger he heard it. Argh I will have to hit Alex later for telling him this way. This would not help at all.

"Yes, Dad. Fiancé. Stevie and I are getting married. You got a problem with that?!" he said still talking very loudly and the angry look on his face did not disappear.

"Yea I do. You're not gonna marry her. She's just using you . Haven't you learned anything. She's the one who drove Fiona and you apart. Imagine how you would have been way much better of with her. You finally had a decent girl for a change and now you get back to this? She's using you Alex like she always has. She will just treat you as her farm hand and try to get her hand on Killarney. " I was starting to get really pissed myself now. How dare he accuse me of that. He doesn't know me, he never had!

"I'm NOT using him! I didn't force him to help us sheer if that's your problem. You always wanted to get rid of me, but guess what I love Alex and that won't ever change. I don't care about you're bloody Killarney. Why can't you see it . Fiona was the one marrying Alex because of his money and because of Killarney!" I yelled at him completely pissed now. That bitch Fiona was always after his money and tried to get everything she could out of him. Harry never realized that. Whatever she did nothing was wrong in his eyes. The evil bastard. I decided to continue ranting.

"You always had it out for me. I was never good enough to fit in your oh so perfect world. Guess what? I don't care. I know you always trying to be the hero. Like the time you tried to save drovers when we had problems, but there was one condition wasn't there. My share of drovers. Why do you want to get rid of me so much?" I screamed at him. I always lose my temper with this guy.

"You seriously did that, Dad. How low can you get. You're a real bastard" Alex said through his teeth.

" She's not you're type Alex. You can do so much better than that. You need someone suitable to take the Ryan name." this did the trick and I saw Alex launch onto Harry. Grabbing him by his collar.

"You don't decide my life and you sure as hell not talk that way about Stevie. She's the best person I ever met. She was always there for me when I needed her. You never where there Harry. You don't get to have any part in my life. I love Stevie and I'm going to marry her. I don't care what you think, you got that?" I saw him clench his teeth I knew I had to stop him before he would start throwing punches at him. I walked forward and touched Alex's back.

"Alex, don't do anything you'll regret."

That seemed to work and he let go off Harry.

"Let's go Stevie There's nothing here for us" He said while walking back to the driver's side of my Ute. I was very eager to get out of here myself. It would be better to let the news sink in and maybe try again later when all of us cooled off.

"yea, sure, run off Alex. This isn't over you know." Then he looked at me "Are you happy now" and he turned around and stormed off to the homestead. I stepped into the passenger's seat and shut the door behind him. We drove off in silence.

**At Killarney**

Harry picked up the phone and waited for response from the other side. After a few seconds he talked into the phone.

"Fiona, Hi, this is Harry…."

A/N : Hope you liked it.. I might regret it so much in the mornings since I written it in the middle of the night. I decided to put the sheering in 'cus it still belongs to mcleod's daughters and most things like that would happen in the real show as well. I can't just skip all the farm stuff. Want more?


	3. Look who's coming for dinner

**Hi guys I decided to change the point of view for this story because I can include more thing in the story then. If you want to go back to Stevie's point of view all you have to do is leave a review saying it and I ll rewrite the chapter and post a new one. I bit nervous for this chapter I wanna get it right but I dunno if I can do it well.**

**I wanna thank Quoneye, HappyHereFord and no milk left for supporting the story xD Im glad you like it.**

**Chapter 3: Looks whos coming for dinner**

Stevie and Alex were walking to his black ute holding hands. It was only 6 AM but there is no time for slacking when you're running a farm and they both knew that. Alex wasn't looking forward to any kind of conversation with his old man, but he knew he had to go over to Killarney. He couldn't let Riley pick up all the pieces. He had to go and help him with the work on Killarney.

"oh do I have to go. I really don't want to face the old man" Alex begged to Stevie with his cute puppy dog eyes.

"aww yeah you know you have to go Alex. You can't leave Riley high and dry now can you?" Stevie said when they arrived at his ute. Alex leaned against his ute and wrapped his arms around Stevie's waist.

"I know. I'll miss you though" he said smirking. Stevie wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him in the eye.

"Alex it's not like you're going away you will just be till knock off time. You won't have the time to miss me" She said to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"well I better go then get the work done. I'll see ya this afternoon. Since we have a fence to fix between the boundary paddocks. You better be the one that is going to fix that." He told her jokingly while poking her. She hit him playfully on the chest.

He wondered how he ever got a girl like Stevie. She is tough to everyone to the outside, but when you get the know her and when she trusts you she opens up and you see a beautiful sight of her. He was still wondering why he didn't notice it earlier. Why had he wasted all that time with Fiona. Stevie was always in front of him. He was just being a total idiot by realizing that too late. At this time he couldn't be happier, he was gonna marry the girl of his dreams and he was certain that this marriage would turn out way better than the last one.

"Well I guess I'll see what I can do, but you know being the overseer here might help" she joked. They both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. Stevie let out a moan.

"Hmm, Go, before I wont let you leave anymore. I'll see you at the fence at 12 then. What do you say if I bring lunch with me, eh? " She said while they pulled back from the kiss. She looked at him in a flirtatious way and rubbed her hand against his face.

"oh I would like that" He kissed her one more time and pulled away and got in his car. The shared a few more words and finally said goodbye. Stevie stood there watching the ute disappear in the distance. She let out a sigh.

She finally had the man she wanted for a very long time. She was really hurt when he was with Fiona. After a while he finally realized the same thing that she had realized the day he left to the city. They had that love they both needed. They loved each other just for the person the other was. They could be themselves when they were together. She still could hardly believe that they got engaged. Who would have thought that Stevie Hall would finally settle down, find herself a good husband and not another badboy. Life was finally getting back on track. She never had it easy ,always been through rough times. But now she had a fiancée, a beautiful daughter, a beautiful life here on drovers and a whole future ahead of them, it was perfect! There was just one single problem….her future father-in-law. Let's hope Alex won't do anything stupid. When the car was out of sight she went off to her chores.

**At Killarney**

Riley was loading the ute with fencing wire when Alex's black ute pulled up the driveway.

"oy what you doing with that mate?" Alex yelled to Riley when he got out of his ute. He walked up to Riley.

"What does it look like I'm doing Im loading up some tools to fix the boundary fence." Riley told him.

" No mate, I told Stevie I would do that with her later today, so don't worry about that"

"Oh, you and Stevie right, like you two will get any work done then. " Riley said with his famous smirk on his face. Harry walked up to the two of them. Alex had his back towards him so he didn't notice him yet.

"Alex! Will you come to Killarney tonight for dinner so we can talk about things?" Harry asked which made Alex turn around.

"I got nothing to say to you" Alex said and turned to leave.

He was really wondering what would get through that head of him sometimes. I mean first he accuses Stevie yesterday and now he expects to just go on like normal and talk about things. Harry never was a talking person why start now. He was probably up to something again.

"Come on Alex just this evening dinner. I want to apologize to you. Just come to dinner Alex, alone" With those final words he walked away. Alex shook his head and got back to work

**That noon**

Alex was at the fence waiting for Stevie. He had started working on the fence so they had more time to spend together. When he was finishing up with the fence he saw stevie's ute pulling up. Stevie stepped out of it and started to walk to him.

"Hey you, you've already fixed the fence, weren't we suppose to do that together" She asked him while walking over to him and giving him a kiss.

"well I figured if I would fix it now we could have more time later you know for …. Work" he teased her. He had a huge smile on his face. He was happy with his life.

" work.. of course. Come let's have some lunch shall we?

They moved to stevie's s ute and got the stuff and went to sit on the grass. Stevie was leaning against Alex and they were enjoying their lunch.

"So, did you see Harry yet?" Stevie wondered.

"Yeah, he wants me to come over for dinner tonight to talk about things" he said to Stevie.

"But I'm not going!" he added.

Stevie expected that it wouldn't be pretty when the two of them ran up to each other. They both had the Ryan temper. They all get angry so fast. Well at least Harry and Alex. With nick it never came out that much. Alex and Harry were never getting along that well.

"Alex maybe you should go see what he has to say" Stevie tried to talk him into it. She was very curious what he had to say. They had to sort this out eventually. Harry needs to be there for the wedding otherwise both of them will regret it. Maybe she could even go talk with him tomorrow or something. Well first she needed to know what Harry was going to say to Alex on the dinner.

" I don't know Stevie" he replied to her.

"Alex we need to sort it out. We can't get married like this and you know that. So please just go and hear him out. You can always leave if it doesn't work out." Stevie told him when she looked him into her eyes. Her eyes were begging him to go he could see that.

"Okay, I'll go. Doesn't mean I have to like it though" he quickly added.

"Okay but don't go throwing punches, will ya. Let me know everything when you get back ok?" Stevie told him

"Righto"

**That evening**

"Fiona, I'm glad you could make it" Harry said when Fiona entered the room. He stood up and went over to her to greet her.

"of course I would. I'm not about to let Stevie have Alex after she ruined my life. Alex deserves better than that." Stevie put me through so much. Alex is mine. Stevie will just hurt him and stuff it up. She's just a stupid redhead who doesn't know how to keep her hands to herself, but she will pay. I'll do anything I can to stop her getting what she wants. Alex belongs to me.

"yeah we need to get her out of the picture. She doesn't deserve the Ryan name. I invited Alex for dinner as well. He will be here any minute I hope." Harry wishes he would just show up and realize he still loved Fiona. Fiona was way more suitable to be Mrs. Ryan, not the redhead from next door.

A moment later Alex walked through the door and stood still immediately when he saw Fiona sitting at the table.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alex said through his teeth. He was so happy when she finally got out of his life and now she was sitting here at the table, with his old man. So this was his plan let Fiona show up again.

" I came back for you Alex, I love you!" She said while walking up to him trying to hug him but alex stop her immediately and pushed her away.

"Don't even think about it. I thought I told you to get out of here and never come back." Alex was really pissed now you could see it in his face.

" You know we had something special. Don't you want to go back to that. We can be happy together Alex. Very happy. Like we used to remember?" Fiona tried to talk him around. Alex turned to his father.

"oh so this is your smart little plan? Get Fiona to get rid of me? I never thought you would go so low. Stick your stupid Killarney. Stick everything. I'm out of here I want nothing to do with you, you got that." Alex then turned back to Fiona and yelled

"and you. Stay out of my life." With that he turned away and ran out of the door.

So this was his plan. He's a bastard. Should have known that he didn't invite me to apologize. Where should I go now. I'm not going back in the house. I need to release some anger. I can't go to Stevie, because I would release all the anger on her. Then he thought of something. He went into the shed and closed it so nobody could enter. He picked up his Boxing gloves, put them on with the thought of Harry and his ex wife.

**At Drovers**

Stevie was sitting outside on the veranda wondering how it would be at Killarney right now. She didn't want Alex to do anything stupid like punch Harry. Harry was a bastard though but it would only make matters worse. She patted Turbo who sat beside here. She loved her dog. He was always there for her.

Her thought got interrupted when she heard a car pull up. She thought it was Alex so she made her way over. She got there when she saw her worst enemy step out of the car, Fiona.

I thought I would never see her again. That bitch. What was she doing here? Was she coming back for Alex? Would Alex take her back? No he wouldn't do that. A million thought ran through her head when she heard Fiona speak.

"Stevie hi. I see you got what you wanted. At least came close to it. I will help Alex see that the grass isn't so green on the other side. He was quite pleased to see me at dinner tonight. We had a nice little reunion." She lied. She had to make Stevie get out of the picture.

"I'm sure you did, Where is he?" She couldn't be bothered with dealing with Fiona at the moment all she wanted to know now was where her fiancé was. He wouldn't have taken it easy. Harry betrayed him, again. She just wanted to find him and let him know that she was there for him.

"That doesn't concern you" with that she turned to leave and walked to her car. Stevie ran after her.

"that doesn't concern me? Of course it does. He's is my fiancé, the love of my life and I would like to know where he is. You're not leaving before I know that" She said when she grabbed the keys out of her car.

"Give that back. You were always ruining my life. You didn't care that I was married to him. So why should I care now? Give me the bloody keys" Stevie still wouldn't budge "fine have your way , I will walk home." When she turned to walk away she saw a black ute pulling up. It was Alex's.

"what the hell are you doing here? I thought I said to get the hell out of my sight? Now go!" Alex said angrily when he got out of his car and walk over to her.

"Fine, but I'll be back. See ya later Stevie." She said when she snatched the keys out of stevie's hands. Stevie looked at her with hatred. She had bloody nerves to show up again. Fiona got into her car and started it.

"Love you Alex" Fiona said while blowing a kiss to him and drove off. Alex let out a scream of frustration.

"Just great"

**a/n: Don't be afraid to say it was crap I had loads of trouble writing this chapter. I'm always up for new ideas by the way you can let me know yours and I ll see what I can do with it. Thanks for reading**

**Writingtriq**


End file.
